exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Thalyssa Delyoro
Thalyssa Delyoro is the Queen of Orsienne in the plane of Olgeria. Story First, a Quintessence Thalyssa was born in a small village of Olgeria - however, the arrival of Nanashi and Edmond Leniel to her village caused her to find great interest in their quest and quickly snowballed in her getting chosen by Elysandre as one of the three heroes to vanquish the evil of Adrianne Medeah. However, far from accepting that rolse, Thalyssa instead swore fealty to Adrianne and sought to sabotage Edmond's endeavors. With the help of Ronakh and Mizuya Medeah, as well as the complicity of Nelia, Thalyssa manged to protect Adrianne's life and make her an ally against a greater threat - that of Elysandre, who forced an endless circles upon her world, with each hero killing the previous in a curselike cycle. In the end, the role of antagonist was taken from Adrianne by Ronakh, and Thalyssa went on to confront him. Finding One's Purpose Thalyssa then woke up in the Cheshire, confused, alongside Adrianne and Nelia. She quickly adapted to this new role, although she still felt like her existence wasn't entirely fulfilled. Soon, she was jointed by another Thalyssa, from a world where Adrianne had died, and accepted her by her side albeit with slight reluctance due to her natural possessiveness. Thalyssa was eventually caught alongside the rest of the Cheshire in the Venatio's cruel game, as it brought to her Ellie Monty, a young girl whom Thalyssa took in as a protegee. Then, as Thalyssa attached herself to Ellie, Ronakh came and announced Ellie as the true vessel of Elysandre, the one responsible for her torments, and sought to capture her. Surprisingly, Thalyssa protected Ellie lovingly, destroying the one responsible for said scheme, Angra Mainyu. Seeking to understand Ellie's true worth and motives, Thalyssa visited her past through the Memory Fountain and upon seeing who she really was, resolved to protect her. Even when the other Thalyssa attempted to slaughter her, Thalyssa shielded Ellie with her body, and eventually merged with her Paradoxical version, granting her peace and protecting Ellie for good. Then, Quiescence Despite that, Thalyssa still felt like her past was a blank. As a result, she asked of Ellie to reforge a story for her; but when Ellie did so and projected Thalyssa once more into her universe, something else interfered with Thalyssa's travel and wounded her essence, making her wander haphazardly into the realm at first, before finding Nelia, Nanashi, and even Ellie who was caught in the world as a mortal as well. Thalyssa thus took the head of an adventurer's party to release Adrianne from a spiritual prison, despite lacking part of her memories of her - recruiting the bolsterous Uzumae, the noble Bethany and the feral Tharos to her side as well, while befriending her future enemy Jeanine. She also made pacts with the sinister Djinn Syamura, the grim goddess Lamashtu and the intriguing devil Flauros. Also meeting with her in-universe creator, Asterie, Thalyssa found out the true nature of her enemy - part of Ellie's corrupted essence, Elysea. Resolving to stop her, Thalyssa led an assault on her, betting her world's success on her fight. After emerging victorious and seeing Elysea's demise, Thalyssa forsook her glorious future to Pleroma in exchange for Elysea's life, vowing to build her future by herself in the ruins of her kingdom. Uncertain Futures Thalyssa, later, attempted to get revenge on Lamashtu, a plan which involved capturing Edimmu and bringing Lamashtu to justice; however, by doing so - and unwittingly meeting Mithra of Rubelion - she caused Flauros to attack Lamashtu instead. Not wanting Flauros to interfere with her vengeance, she took on Lamashtu herself, using a spell to fuse with her - risking her sanity to save everyone while still gaining more power. Other Summonings Thalyssa briefly appeared as a Divine Servant during a Servant War, summoned by Piericka de Valencia in order to assist her in the secret schemes to obtain her wish; she remains silent for the most part, using several spells in order to trap others' senses and making sure PIericka remained undetected. However, in the end, when Piericka proclaimed all Divine Servants to be tools, Thalyssa promptly abandoned her to a quick death. Appearance Thalyssa is a pale-skin, dark-haired woman with piercing blue eyes and black lipstick, dressed in black Gothic clothes - although she sometimes prefers the comfort of a royal gown. She also can transform into a massive beast, reminiscing of a Thanatotic Titan, albeit with dragon features due to Ludo's influence. Personality To those who do not know her, Thalyssa may appear as a cruel tyrant - conquering without mercy and bent on making the entire world hers, not to mention having her dubious choice of allies and taste for magnificent, infernal palaces and subjugating and controlling demonic beings. Part of this reputation is deserved, as Thalyssa can sometimes be as ruthless and domineering as she shows the world she is. However, Thalyssa's dark queen facade is also somewhat misleading, as despite being assertive and controlling, she is by no means cruel or malevolent. Despite being prone to fits of anger, Thalyssa is in fact a caring being, one who deeply empathizes with those around her, especially with those who have been rejected by the world. She is also able to feel forgiveness, as with Ellie. Despite an extremely prideful attitude and going to great pains to show the world how she is invincible and indomitable, she is in fact extremely devoted to Adrianne, to whom she would go as far as to call herself Adrianne's guard dog with pride. She however rejects any other attempt to commandeer her loyalty and would rather prefer to be venerated and worshiped by everyone else - although Jeanine's defiance amuses her to the point of excitation. Powers * Supernatural Physical Abilities: Thalyssa is extremely strong and enduring as the inheritor of Asterie's powers, making her quite durable in battle. * Mark of Lamashtu: Thanks to this mark, Thalyssa can enhance her summoned allies in battle. * Infernal Pact: Thalyssa's pact with Flauros grants her surprising influence in Inferno. * Draconic Influence: Thalyssa's brief existence as a Void Dragon has allowed her to have a surprising grasp on said draconic powers. * Magical Mastery: Thalyssa wields a variety of spells; aside from summoning spells, she can change people's sizes and has a talent for acid magic. * Conjurer's Abilities: Thalyssa is a master Summoner, specialized in summoning beings from lower Planes, possessing an intimate bond with the Umbra and summoning Queen Sheba seemingly effortlessly in the Venatio. * Divine Servant Abilities: She can be summoned as a Divine Servant, possessing tremendous abilities reflecting her nature, and the sign of Capricorn reflecting her tie to The World's Enemy. * Power of Lamashtu: Thalyssa is able to wield Lamashtu's full Divine powers, transferring some of them to Adrianne out of loyalty. Storylines * Quintessence of Myth predominantly features her. * Venatio : True Evil features her as an important element. * Magus Wars : Determination also features her briefly. * Quiescence of Myth features her as the central protagonist. Trivia * Delyoro can be read as meaning "of the gold", while Thalyssa's name is similar to ocean goddess Thalassa. * Her totem animal, as seen several times, is the goat. * Her theme song, as chosen by her creator, is Take me to Church by Hozier. * Thalyssa can be said to be Ellie's inner fantasy, a representation of her inner desires and the perfect partner - as opposed to Adrianne, Ellie's vision of perfection as a whole. This could also explain the bond between Adrianne and Thalyssa. Category:Character Category:Elysiana Category:Divine Servant Category:Venatio Category:Interra Category:Titan Category:Deity Category:Distortion